


Podfic: 'A Knight and Her Courtier' by Merfilly

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, Holodecks/Holosuites, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Knight-time on the holodeck...
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Podfic: 'A Knight and Her Courtier' by Merfilly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Knight and Her Courtier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389366) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Happy Purim, eafay70! I hope you enjoy Deanna and Will having fun on the holodeck.
> 
> Thank you Merfilly for having permission to podfic!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801504.us.archive.org/3/items/a-knight-and-her-courtier/A%20Knight%20and%20her%20Courtier.mp3).


End file.
